la abogada del diablo
by dannycast
Summary: una historia donde los conflictos personales de cada personaje hace que sus vidas sean complicadas viéndose en vueltos entre lo que es correcto y lo que no es. michonne, andrea, rick, shane, lori negan, carol, daryl , carl, magie, glen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fan fic espero leer sus comentarios y sugerías he ideas para la historia espero q os guste y aquí les dijo el primer cap de la historia la abogada del diablo.**

Un hombre caucásico de ojos azules se encontraba moviendo de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación, mientras se alista para su día de labor, toma su placa y su arma que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a un retrato familiar y baja las escalera para dirigirse a la cocina en donde encontró a su esposa e hijo desayunando.

Buenos días- dijo el hombre mientras se acerca a su hijo que come serial y le acaricia el cabello luego mira a su esposa y con duda se acerca a ella para darle un beso pero aparta el rostro, por lo que pensó q aún seguía molesta por haber llegado tarde la noche anterior provocando una discusión donde el siempre trata de mantener la calma lo cual eso la hace irritar más.

Nos vemos más tarde- fue lo único que pudo decir la situación estaba muy tensa y no quería arruinarle la mañana a su esposa.

Antes de salir la vos de Carl lo detuvo- no vas a desayunar con nosotros papa?- fue lo q pudo escuchar decir a su hijo con una vos afligida.

Me acerque a el y me puse a su altura y le dije – shane no tarda en llegar, debo estar temprano en la comisaria- pude ver la cara triste de Carl, sabía que el lograba escuchar las discusiones de su madre conmigo odiaba hacer sufrir a su familia.

¡piiiii¡… piiiiii¡…

Rick escucho el claxon del auto de shane

No te preocupes te prometo que vendré temprano – aseguro rick con una sonrisa a su hijo

Enserio papa- expreso Carl con emoción.

Claro un oficial siempre cumple su promesa – termino de afrimar rick mientras se despedía de Carl.

Lori que había estado observando la escena en silencio antes de que su marido se fuera se acercó a él le dio un beso corto en los labios- espero que no lo decepciones- le susurro para luego alejarse.

Rick había entendido que ese gesto no significa que ella ya no estuviera molesta pero le da tranquilidad a Carl pues ambos habían visto que el estado triste de su hijo era culpa de ellos.

Rick salio de la casa para subirse al auto policial de shane, saludo a su amigo y de inmediato comenzó a contarle una historia de haber conocido a una hermosa mujer llamada Alicia y de lo bien que la pasaron anoche yo no le prestaba mucha atención pues la situación con lori le tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre parece que shane se dio cuenta de eso porque escuche a shane llamarme salgo de mis pensamientos y lo miro.

Oye rick que te pasa últimamente te la pasas en blanco- formulo shane mientras se burla un poco de su amigo.

Es lori- apenas pudo decir rick mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

Hay problemas con la familia feliz?- pregunto shane

La situación se está volviendo insoportable, lo único que hace cuando me ve es criticarme , siento que espera mas de mi mas de lo que yo le ofrezco y no se que hacer- termino de explicar rick su caotica situación familiar sin duda la rtuina y su trabajo están acabando con su matrimonio.

Bueno todos los matrimonios tienen problemas, no pensaras que el tuyo es la excepción, vamos rick sé que superaras esta situación - opino shane que sabia que su amigo hace un buen rato vienen teniendo problemas con su mujer .

Pienso,,, pienso retirarme después del caso de negan- escupió rick con una tristeza en su vos.

Shane detuvo el auto repentinamente y miro a rick y le dijo- estás loco, luchamos mucho porque nos dieran este caso, este caso significa el ascenso de nuestras carreras, ya nos mas multas de choques o vigilancia estaremos en las grandes liga, recuerda q a los débiles le quitan todo- manifestó shane con dureza en sus palabra quería a su amigo pero odiaba ese lado débil de rick incluso a veces le fastidiaba y podía entender un poco el estrés de lori.

Rick observo fijamente a su amigo y le dijo- lori y Carl son lo más importante para mí, y no los pienso perder por nada.

Shane volvió a encender el auto- entiendo pero porque después del juicio de negan no te tomas unas vacaciones con lori y Carl tómalo como una segunda luna de miel, después de todo el caso ya está casi resuelto- término de proponer shane a su amigo q su vida familiar se estaba volviendo un lio.

Shane tenía razón el caso de negan estaba casi resuelto por mas intento de "salvación" por parte de su abogada sasha no había podido hacer nada, esta vez nadie lo salvaría y pasaría largos años en prisión pagando por los múltiples crímenes q había realizado en el condado de King aunque aún faltaban cómplices q atrapar por lo menos tenían a el líder de los salvadores, si asi le había puesto negan a su organización criminal, fue el dolor de cabeza del jefe del condado reg Monroe y la alcaldesa deanna Monroe, reg se piensa retirar del cargo de jefe de los sheriff del condado para ayudarle con los planes de crecimiento del pueblo a su esposa deanna por lo cual está pensando en proponer a shane y a mi.

 **XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX X**

Una hermosa dama de estirilizada figura se movía de un lado a otro mientras las personas que se encontraban cerca de ella se quitaban de su camino.

Andrea se puede saber qué diablos está pasando- interrumpió de manera violenta a una rubia que se encontraba escribiendo en su computadora.

Hola michonne, adelante pasa estás en tu casa como estas, ya desayunaste- pregunto una rubia de manera ironica mientras le daba una risa ironica a su amiga que ponía los ojos en blanco.

No estoy para bromas, me vas a decir que pasa con el caso de negan?- articulo la mujer antes de sentarse enfrente de su asistente y amiga Andrea.

Bueno creo que esta vez negan se confió y encontraron el cargamento de armas lo cual dos policías del condado ya sabes los sheriff de la justicia – se burlo Andrea- aprovecharon la oportunidad de meterlo preso, sasha a intentado sacarlo por la ley de comercio de armas pero en el camión encontraron un lote de armas muy grande y de alto calibre además de armas robadas- termino de explicar Andrea.

Michonne que se encontraba sentada con los brazos cruzados y escuchando atentamente a su amiga – quieres decir que el gran negan está en una prisión d pueblo- cuestiono mientras levantaba una ceja le parecía increíble que se hubiera dejado atrapar tan fácil almenos que este se ha algún plan loco del tipo.

Específicamente en King condado esta a unos kilómetros cerca de aquí- decía Andrea mientras leía un papel que le fue entregado la noche de ayer- mira estos son los dos policías.

Michonne tomo el papel que Andrea le daba y miro curiosa las dos fotos que estaban en el.

Shane Walsh y rick grimes- menciono michonne los dos nombres escritos en las fotos- bueno Andrea quiero que busques toda la información de estos dos , familias , amigos, donde viven y que clase de policías son- ordeno michonne antes de levantarse de la silla y dirigirse a la puerta.

Pero antes de que su amiga se fuera Andrea saco un folder que estaba en una de sus gavetas y se lo entrego- aquí está todo lo que necesitas- dijo Andrea había pasado toda la noche y parte de la mañana recopilando información útil sabía que su amiga la necesitaría.

Michonne se le formo una leve sonrisa, cosas como esta le hacían recordar porque Andrea era la única que había durado en el puesto de asistente personal y se había vuelto su confidente.

Michonne tomo el folder y le dijo Andrea- empaca maletas nos vamos al condado de King.

Que? – se sorprendio Andrea ante la nueva orden de su amiga- quieres que deje la comodidad de la ciudad para ir a ese pueblo, espero que sepas que los pueblos no son mi estilo- se terminó de quejarse Andrea.

Lo siento pero te necesito- fue lo único que le pudo decir ante las quejas ridículas de su amiga.

Por favor michonne te dicen la abogada del diablo, eres la mejor para estos casos, sacar chicos malos de prisión es lo tuyo además tienes a sasha que es muy buena abogada para que me quieres ahí- argumento la rubia.

Gracias por el alago, pero igual vienes conmigo , ve a tu departamento empaca lo necesario y nos vemos dentro de un par de horas- finalizo para luego dirigirse a su oficina,

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo podía escuchar el murmullo de sus trabajadores, michonne llego a su oficina y cerró la puerta, se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio se dio la vuelta para observar la hermosa vista de la ciudad de atlanta desde la gran ventana que poseía la enorme oficina que tenía.

Era llamada la abogada del diablo apodo que se ganó gracias a los multiples juicios ganados por sacar de prisión a los mafiosos más grandes de atlanta y sus alrededores por lo cual poseía el buffet de abogados más grande de la ciudad, tiene un penthouse envidiable, tiene un auto Bentley Continental GT color azul en pocas palabras había logrado ser la mujer exitosa que siempre quiso, el camino no fue fácil, tuvo que perder mucho todavía recuerda aquella trágica noche daría todo lo que tiene por regresar aquella noche que le arrebataron todo fue ahí donde el sentido de la justica correcta tomo un nuevo significado para ella, regreso a su escritorio y se dispuso a leer el folder que Andrea le había entregado.

 **Xxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tock tock tock tock

Lori que se encontraba limpiando la casa se dirigió a la puerta paraa ver quién era cuando la abrió una mujer de pelo corto blanco con ojos cafes estaba parada enfrente de ella con una sonrisa y un tazon de galletas.

Carol como esta pasa adelante- dijo lori con una sonrisa tomando el tazon de galletas

Ambas mujeres se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar.

Todo está bien con ed- pregunto lori al ver un moretón en la mano de carol

Si estoy bien – mintió carol lo menos que quería era divulgar su miserable vida con ed.

Lori suspiro- carol a mi me puedes decir la verdad ese tipo te golpea yo te puedo ayudar sé que rick te puede ayudar- decía lori mientras tomaba las manos de carol en forma de apoyo y ánimo para que denunciara las agresiones de ed

Estoy bien lori- aseguro la mujer de 45 años – y tu como estas?

Lori comenzó a contarle las multiples discusiones de rick con ella, que incluso ella considera de que ya no ama a su esposo que esta rutina de ser la madre y ama de casa obediente la estaba cansando, además de que rick solo vive para su trabajo.

Creo que le pediré el divorcio- término de decir lori

Que lori tienes un hijo a pensar de tus problemas rick es un buen hombre, es el esposo que toda mujer quiere, un padre ejemplar o es que acaso hay alguien mas? –pregunto carol

Lori se mordio el labio y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el segundo cap**

,


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les traigo otro Capitulo espero que les guste y me dejan sus comentarios, sugerencia opiniones de si les gusta la trama de la abogada del diablo, gracias por darle seguir y ponerla historia en favoritos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrea te puedes apurar- gritaba una mujer morena desde el asiento de conductor de un hermoso auto azul.

Se puede saber para que llevas tantas maletas?- preguntaba michonne algo irritada hace siglos que debieron salir de Atlanta al condado de King.

Lo siento, pero debo estar preparada para cualquier situación- respondio la rubia con una sonrisa.

Michonne solo le ofreció una media sonrisa mientras encendía el auto.

Y en que hotel nos vamos a quedar-pregunto curiosa Andrea mientras miraba a su amiga conducir- ya que no me dijiste que hiciera reservaciones.

Michonne que escucho que su amiga le preguntaba algo no quito la mirada de la autopista y con tono suave y serio- en la casa de negan- solto impresionando a su amiga pero no diciéndole nada más que eso.

Andrea entendió que su amiga no le iba a dar más explicaciones, no más que esa pequeña oración, todavía no logra entender qué tipo de relación tiene con negan, tampoco desde hace cuánto se conocen o como se conocieron para ser sincera no conoce mucho acerca de la mujer que está sentada a su lado y eso que lleva trabajando para ella hace 8 meses, tampoco los empleados más viejos del buffet conocen nada de michonne es una mujer bastante reservada y misteriosa con su vida personal, pero por una extraña razón Andrea confía en ella , está sumamente agradecida por haberle dado el puesto de asistente personal, con la muerte de sus padres y la enfermedad de su hermana Andrea tuvo que abandonar la universidad y ponerse a trabajar lo cual no fue fácil.

Y así viajaron las dos mujeres en silencio cada una en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Andrea observo un rotulo que ha unos pocos kilómetros se encontraba el pueblo de King se dio cuenta que michonne dejo la autopista para internarse a un área boscosa y alejada hasta que llegaron a una lujosa casa Andrea se había quedado sorprendida por la mansión que tenía enfrente.

Esta es la casa de negan?- pregunto Andrea mientras observaba cada detalle de la majestuosa entrada y salía del auto de michonne.

Michonne salio del auto y si dirigio a la entrada de la gran casa- una de ellas- le respondió a su amiga mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un número.

Andrea parpadio dos veces sorprendida de la repuesta que le dio su amiga, sin duda tiene sus ventaja ser contrabandista de armas, escucho que su amiga hablaba con alguien desde su celular, a Andrea le llamo la atención una pequeña placa que estaba en la puerta principal –"the saviors"- dijo Andrea casi en susurro. Acto seguido las puertas se abrieron y un tipo delgado blanco, con chamarra de cuero y botas salio.

Dwight diles a los saviors que saquen las maletas del auto y las lleven a las dos habitaciones de la segunda planta- ordeno michonne.

Andrea vio como el tipo que acababa de llamar Dwight su amiga les ordenaba a otros bajar las maletas, obedeciéndole casi de inmediato.

Hola querida michonne- dijo un tipo alto, pelo desaliñado, de apariencia ruda e intimidante.

Simon- se limitó a decir michonne poniendo sus ojos fijos en los movimientos y pasos de simon.

Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí- dijo simon asercandose a michonne- oh espera ni tan sorpresa, vienes a resolver el caso de negan, ya que tu abogada estrella no pudo- escupió simon con ironia en sus palabras.

Michonne fastidiada por la gran bienvenida que le daba simon- no estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo ni yo ni mi abogada estrella si no fuera porque no haces bien tu trabajo- término de decir michone mientras le daba una mirada feroz.

Ah no me mires así, no fue mi culpa, esos malditos policías nos tendieron una trampa- se excusó simón.

Andrea que había estado muy pendiente de la conversación de michonne y simon se comenzaba a preguntar si haber venido había sido buena idea o más bien si el hecho de que michonne esté relacionada con negan sea bueno, más que un contrabandista de armas podía suponer que el tipo estaría metido en asuntos mucho más serios que solo vender armas ilegalmente.

Michonne observo que el rostro de andrea reflejaba angustia y confusión en estos ochos meses juntas había aprendido a leer los gestos de su amiga- estas bien?- le pregunto mientras se acercó a ella solo pudo observar que andrea asentía con la cabeza- entremos- fue lo último que le dijo michonne para entrar a la gran casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos oficiales se encontraban en la oficina principal del departamento de sheriff del condado de King para encontrarse frente al hombre que está sentado leyendo unos papeles- rick, shane tomen asiento- dijo un hombre de 60 años , cabello gris, ojos azules, que usaba unos grandes anteojos de marco negro.

Ya van a dar cita al juicio final al caso de negan- pregunto rick

Reg dejo de leer sus papeles para obervar al sheriff de ojos azules que le acababa de hacerle una pregunta- lo siento muchachos pero su abogada acaba de conseguir un plazo de un mes para dicha audiencia- solto como balde de agua fría.

QUE? Eso es imposible- refunfuño shane levantándose estrepitosamente de su asiento - no puede ser que le hayan conseguido más tiempo, sabe lo que eso significa señor reg- dijo shane con una mirada fija y seria.

Quieres calmarte shane hago lo que puedo pero no podemos pasar por alto el sistema judicial de Gregory- termino de explicar reg .

Si claro confiar en Gregory es lo mejor que podemos hacer en estos momentos- manifestó shane molesto mientras volvió a sentarse y pasaba una mano por su cabeza.

Entonces que vamos hacer?- pregunto rick de manera más calmada que su amigo

Reg no lograba entender cómo es que estos dos siendo tan opuesto hicieran un buen dúo de policía aunque podía entender porque shane había perdido los estribos el hombre estaba deseoso de salir del título de simple sheriff a jefe de sheriff y este caso se lo daría.

Lo que podemos hacer es lograr convencer a negan que confiese, sé que les pido algo imposible pero no veo otra manera de lograr conseguir pruebas suficientes para convertir este caso en prioridad para el tribunal del condado- explico reg sabía de qué Gregory había mencionado al jueces de la corte suprema de atlanta de que el caso de negan no eran tan serio porque solo se trataba de un contrabandista de arma, ese había sido el delito para lograr apresarlo pero sabía de qué los dos sherrif estaban detrás de algo más grande.

Genial esto tomara más tiempo en resolverse aunque no logro entender para que más tiempo si su abogada no ha logrado nada en estas tres semanas- especulo shane

Bueno el logro del plazo de negan es la carta de presentación de su nueva abogada- escupió reg mientras veía la cara confundida de los dos hombres.

Nueva abogada- repitió rick mientras fruncía el se

Si, es una de las abogada elite en atlanta se podría decir q una de las más influyente – manifestó reg

Esto complica la cosas- dijo rick- debemos acelerar el caso lo antes posible si no le estaremos dando tiempo de sacar a negan por otros medios-termino de expresar no iba permitir que los multiples delitos de negan quedaran impune y menos que una extrajera viniera a ser su salvadora.

Lo volveré a interrogar- propuso shane

No tu no, después de las últimas interrogaciones sin éxito y la golpiza que le diste olvídalo, al tipo le consiguieron una orden de protección que lo haga rick- expreso reg

Un plazo para su juicio final y una orden de protección en la cárcel vaya que su nueva abogada se mueve rápido solo falta que al tipo se le acondicione su celda como habitación de hotel a este paso perderían el caso y el ascenso en su trabajo y posiblemente a su familia pensaba rick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un oficial habría una de las celdas y se dirigía al tipo que estaba sentado en la parte oscura del lugar- vamos te van interrogar- le dijo el oficial.

Un tipo fornido, de ojos negros, moreno y con tupida barba, campera de cuero y botas de cuero acababa de entrar a una habitación que tenía solo una mesa, una silla y una luz amarilla la mitad de la habitación estaba oscura en esa parte se encontraba un tipo recostado con los ojos cerrados.

Miren nada más si es el sheriff rick grimes- dijo negan con una sonrisa

Rick abrió sus ojos y se acercó a negan -es hora de que nos digas todo acerca de los salvadores

Negan tomo asiento- te extrañe¡ sabes que tú me caes mejor que tu amigo- decía negan con una voz burlona- la verdad que el juego de policía bueno y malo no funciona conmigo- termino de decir.

Esto no es un juego me vas a decir todo lo que sabes o tendré que olvidarme que soy un buen policía tomar esos cables que están ahí y provocarte tanto dolor en la piel hasta que llores- dijo rick con un voz amenazante, estaba cansado de los juegos de este tipo.

Jajajajaja a vece solo a veces pienso que detrás de ese disfraz de buen policía hay un psicópata asesino serial – expreso negan de manera feliz- _pero que el buen rick tiene miedo de descubrir-_ le susurro negan en el odio

Rick se alejó sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente negan se levantó de su asiento- rick me caes bien y pero hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase jamás lograras descubrir la maravillosa persona que soy- termino de decir con una sonrisa

Cuando rick se disponía a salir escucho a negan decir

 _Este mundo es demasiado grande para un sheriff de pueblo, para poder sobrevivir tienes que estar listo, estás listo rick?_

Rick se voltio para decirle- te sentirás estúpido cuando este sheriff de pueblo logre encerrarte de por vida- sentencio rick antes de irse

Jajaja tus días como líder del condado King están contados.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shane se encontraba esperando a rick en el estacionamiento del departamento de sheriff.

Que paso lograste sacarle algo- pregunto a shane a su amigo q acababa de llegar no con buen ánimo.

Imposible el tipo no dirá nada- respondio rick mientras se colocaba su sombrero

Antes que ambos subieran al auto policial, se quedaron observando el maravilloso auto continental gt azul que acababa de parquearse justo enfrente de ellos.

Diablos mira ese auto, ya me imagino las chicas con las que estaría si tuviera ese ejemplar - dijo shane sin dejar de observar el auto

Rick se limitó a darle una pequeña risa sin duda era un auto muy llamativo.

Debe de ser de algún tipo rico- especulo rick pues la placa era del estado de Atlanta.

Justo en ese momento las puertas del auto se abrieron para ver que una hermosa dama de color chocolate era la que conducía dicho auto y del otro lado salía una mujer rubia hermosa y sexy.

Rick se sorprendió pero de seguro seria la esposa de algún multimillonario que le acababan de robar su bolsa de diseñador y vendría aponer la denuncia, eran caso comunes en el condado el robo a damas extranjeras principalmente cuando estas eran tan llamativas a diferencia de las mujeres del condado que eran más simples.

Como si shane le hubiera leído la mente el acababa de decir lo mismo que estaba pensando por lo cual su amigo iniciaba su plan de acción, rick solo pudo reírse mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba sobre la puerta del auto a observar a su amigo en acción.

Las mujeres que estaban saliendo del auto- mira quien viene ahí es uno de tus dos sheriff- dijo andrea que observa el acercamiento de un hombre alto, fornido moreno, y ojos color café.

Michonne se dio la vuelta para observar al tipo que se acercaba con una sonrisa tonta aunque debía admitir era guapo

Buenos días bellas damas que las trae por este lugar- pregunto shane de manera coqueta

Michonne le dio una mirada fría y luego observo a Andrea que le correspondía la sonrisa y le seguía el juego en una conversación de tira y jala, michonne levanto su cejas ante la reacción de su amiga era enserio Andrea pensaba coquetear con un chico de pueblo pensó que este lugar no era su estilo y que estaba acostumbrada a los hombres de ciudad.

Pero que hacen aquí- volvió a preguntar el tipo

Andrea dirigió su mirada a michonne y justo cuando iba a responder vio que detrás de shane (michonne había escuchado al tipo decirle a andrea su nombre) salía otro oficial uno de hermosos ojos azules- hay algún problema- dijo mientras sus ojos observaban con detalle el auto luego su mirada paso por andrea hasta terminar en michonne.

Ninguno- dijo michonne para luego sacar un maletín de su auto.

Por tercera vez shane pregunto- entonces a que debemos esta bella presencia- mientras observaba a andrea.

Soy michonne la nueva abogada de negan – soltó la mujer viendo como los dos hombres se les cambiaba el rostro y se ponían tensos y serios- y ella es andrea mi asistente personal- termino de decir.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre los cuatro la mirada de rick no se apartaba de la mujer que acababa de decir que es la nueva abogada de negan al contrario esta se volvió fuerte, a michonne le estaba inquietando la mirada del oficial como si estuviera esperando intimidarla pero michonne en ningún momento bajo su mirada al contrario esta se agudizo ante la mirada ruda que le lanzaba el oji azul aunque el momento fue cortado por el ruido del radio de uno de los oficiales.

 _A todos los oficiales de condado de King se les solicita la presencia en la ruta 16 un auto van a alta velocidad no tiene placa color rojo se dirigen a los límites del pueblo llevan escrito la letra s en una de las ventanas repito todos los oficiales a la ruta 16._

Rick tenemos que irnos – dijo shane tomando el brazo de su amigo al ver que no reaccionaba

Rick aparto la mirada para observar a su amigo y escuchar las indicaciones que recibían por radio, ambos oficiales corrieron a su auto, antes de subirse al auto rick le dio una última mirada a la mujer que se disponía entrar al departamento policial siendo correspondido con la mira feroz que le daba michonne.-Qué esperas rick vámonos- dijo shane para luego subirse.

Shane se encontraba conduciendo a toda velocidad llegando al límite del pueblo donde habían dos patrullas más rick y shane se bajaron del auto fueron a la cajuela y sacaron un clavo de tiras lo pusieron a unos metros de su auto sobre la carretera luego abrieron las puertas de su auto sacaron su arma esperando al auto fugitivo.

Estén alertas- dijo rick mientras apuntaba con su arma esperando que apareciera el auto rojo justo en ese instante apareció venía a toda velocidad pasando por la trampa que pusieron el y shane el auto se dio vuelta.

Rick se inteto acercar y unos de los hombres salió por el lado del conductor y comenzó a disparar un enfrentamiento de balas se dio entre la policía y los dos tipos que ya se encontraban en el suelo muerto.

Estas bien – pregunto shane

Me logro dar pero fue en el chaleco antibalas- respondio rick- viejo me asuste pensé que realmente te habían dado - dijo shane- si yo también shane no le digas a lori por favor no le digas a

Poomg….

Rick cayó al suelo

En ese momento un disparo se escuchó, un tercer tipo que estaba escondido en la parte de atrás, shane lo logro matar.

Rick aguanta, estarás bien, UNA AMBULANCIA, todo estará bien- escuchaba rick que su amigo le decía antes de desvanecerse.

Y bueno eso fue el segundo cap a ver que les pareció

Nos vemos -….

Bye…..


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí les traigo el tercer cap, gracias por sus comentarios, respondiendo a sus preguntas ,si va ver richonne y no va entrar en el mundo de twd espero que les gustes la continuación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori se encontraba esperando a que su hijo saliera de clases, debió haber confiado en la palabra de rick y haberlos esperado en casa pero debía ser sincera con ella misma hace mucho que dejo de creer en su esposo. En eso pudo divisar una patrulla de policía sintió un alivio y felicidad al ver que su esposo cumplió lo que dijo, la pequeña sonrisa que a lori se le había formado en los labios desapareció cuando vio que solo shane se bajó del auto ella podía sentir que algo no anda bien.

Shane se acercó a lori pudo ver como sus palabras desasían a la mujer, por instinto la abrazo y esta se desahogó en sus brazos podía escuchar preguntarse de que forma le diría a Carl que su papa está en coma le deji que no tenía que hacerlo sola que él podría estar con ella y decirle, ella dijo no que era su deber, sentí a lori alejarse de mi para ir a buscar a Carl. A shane le dolió tanto ver como ambos lloraban por su amigo, que se prometió cuidar a su familia mientras se recupera porque se tenía que recuperar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 MESES DESPUES…..

Glenn están aquí-

Qué?- el chico asiático se dirigió a la ventana para observar varias camionetas llenas de tipos armados

Tara Vienen por el- dijo para salir de una de las habitaciones para dirigirse a otra

Que vamos hacer? - pregunto tara Que lo seguía.

Evacuaremos a los pacientes que podamos yo iré por rick- ordeno glenn hasta quedar al frente de ella ten cuidado- finalizo antes de irse por uno de los pasillos del hospital.

Glen se encontraba en la habitación número 45 del hospital Harrison memorial, donde esta rick conectado a la máquina que lo mantiene con vida, conecto la maquina a una bacteria portátil para que siguiera funcionando lo saco de la cama y lo cargo en su espalda mientras que con su mano derecha llevaba la máquina, justo cuando iba bajar las escaleras escucho como dos hombres venían hablando, retrocedió y entro al pasillo que decía morgue , se podía escuchar gritos y disparos, Glenn se dio cuenta que no podría salir con rick por ninguna de las puertas de salida así que decidió bajar hasta el depósito de cadáver y esconderlo ahí llegaron a un cuarto oscuro con verjas, helado, abrió uno de los cubículo más grande donde se introduce los cadáveres y lo acostó ahí , lo acomodo justo con el equipo y lo cerro regulo la temperatura que estaba bajo cero y la hizo adecuada para un humano vivo, mientras Glenn corría hacia una de las salidas traseras del hospital esperaba que su idea de esconder a un vivo entre los muertos funcionara justo cuando iba a salir un tipo lo golpeo.

Glenn cayó al suelo mientras se tapa la boca y la sangre que brotaba de esta para dirigir su mirada al tipo que hace unos segundos lo golpeo.

Y bien doctorcito donde esta- pregunto el tipo de chaqueta negra y barba con una peculiar sonrisa

No se de que habla- contesto gleen

No mientas odio a la personas que se creen más astuto que otras- le decía mientras lo agarraba a patadas

Glen se encontraba en el suelo tosiendo y vomitando sangre- n…o te saldrás con la tuya ne..gan- balbuceaba glenn

No , yo creo que si lo hare, a si que dime donde está el sherrif de ojos azules - dijo negan con una sonrisa

Es…ta.. muerto…. su máquina… se desconectó…- termino de decir glen

No me mientas- justo cuando le iba a dar otro golpe- es cierto- se escuchó una voz detrás de negan- se giró para ver quién era- Dwight- dijo negan- lo he visto cargar su cuerpo a la morgue y meterlo a uno de los depósito de muertos- termino de decir Dwight mientras veía a Glenn para luego dirigir su mirada a negan

Bien alguien estará feliz con esa noticia iré por el cuerpo pero antes hare algo primero - declaro negan mientras le quitaba un un bate con alambre púas a uno de sus saviors.

Mira doctorcito te presento a lucille- dijo con una sonrisa justo cuando lo iba a golpear

Vámonos negan el policía ya nos dio mucho tiempo, asi q ya vienen para acá- dijo simon

Diablos, debe ser tu maldito día de suerte, Está bien todos modos la muerte del doctorcito puede esperar – ha lamento los de tu hospital no era nuestra intención destruirlo- se despidió negan con una sonrisa.

Vámonos saviors- dijo negan para subirse a su camioneta.

Glenn se encontraba tirado en el suelo cuando pudo divisar una figura femenina acercándose - Glenn mi amor estas bien- preguntaba una chica guapa de cabello corto- Maggie- fue lo único que pudo decir Glenn para luego desmayarse.

Shane se encontraba revisando la zona del hospital que acababa de ser atacado por los saviors- el hospital quedo destruido y hay varios muertos incluso personal del hospital están gravemente heridos - menciono un hombre moreno, cabello rizado- lo se morales, estos tipos se pasaron- hablo shane- es el único hospital del condado, sabes lo que significa eso- especulo morales- si lo sé –respondio molesto shane - y rick?- pregunto- morales se quedó en silencio- está muerto?- pregunto shane- morales solo asintió con la cabeza. Va ser un golpe duro para su familia- menciono shane- para el mocoso si a la viudita la podes consolar tu – expreso morales con una sonrisa- cuida tus palabras, que ahora el jefe soy yo- dijo shane para subirse a su auto e irse.

lori se encontraba viendo las noticias cuando escucho que la puerta de su casa se abrió inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos de shane- tenía mucho miedo de que algo te pasara- confeso con lágrimas en los ojos- estoy bien lori y Carl?- pregunto shane mientras correspondía el abrazo- está en su habitación leyendo comic porque- pregunto lori- rick está muerto- soltó de un solo shane mientras sentía que lori se alejaba y tomaba asiento- hace mucho que me hice a la idea de que rick moriría era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría pero esta vez no sé cómo enfrentar a carl- fue lo único que dijo- lori esta vez déjame a mi ser el que se lo diga – decía shane mientras se acercaba a ella y lo tomaba de las manos- no tienes que cargar tu sola nunca más yo estoy aquí para ti dije que me haría cargo de ustedes si rick faltaba y es lo que hare- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella hasta que los dos se encontraron en un beso suave.

TOCK TOCK….

Adelante-

Hola Carl- dijo shane mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

Carl dejo de leer su comic para ver a shane- que paso shane? Que haces aquí-pregunto

Carl tu papa el, él está- muerto- termino la frase Carl mientras bajaba su mirada y la subió de nuevo observando fijamente a shane- fueron ellos?- pregunto Carl- la máquina que mantenía con vida a tu papa fue desconectada mientras había un enfrentamiento en el hospital lo siento es probable que mañana nos entreguen el cuerpo- termino de explicar shane- está bien quiero estar solo- dijo Carl para luego tomar el comic taparse el rostro para que shane no viera la lagrimas que salían sin parar. shane salio de la habitación sabiendo que el chico aguantaría solo el dolor pero sabía que eso lo volvería fuerte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MAGGIE- grito Glenn

Tranquilo Glenn está bien, estamos en casa- respondió Maggie con una sonrisa

Maggie necesito regresar- dijo Glenn con la respiración agitada.

A donde Glenn necesitas calmarte- le dijo Maggie mientras tomaba la mano de Glenn

Al hospital él está vivo – Glenn miro fijamente a Maggie- rick está vivo no pude matarlo no pude hacerlo- declaro Glenn con angustia y preocupación.

Glen de que estas hablando- pregunto confundida Maggie.

Glen le explico a Maggie que una noche antes del ataque al hospital uno de los hombres de negan lo fue a visitar y dijo que tenía 12 horas para matar al sheriff en coma o el hospital sufriría las consecuencias, les dije que no lo haría, pero ellos cumplieron y nos atacaron entonces les dije que rick estaba muerto pero rick está vivo.

Glen porque no le avisaste a la policía, no podemos hacer esto solos ellos controlan el pueblo- manifestó preocupada Maggie

No confió en la policía- confeso glen mientras tomaba las manos de la mujer enfrente de el - Maggie está bien sé que tengo que hacer pero necesito regresar al hospital, solo les debo de dar un cuerpo falso ya lo tengo preparado - manifestó Glenn mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad- es imposible entrar a el hospital esta resguardado por todas partes- yo sé cómo entrar- menciono Glenn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA COMISARIA

Shane el gobernador de Atlanta está aquí- mención morales

Qué? Y qué demonios hace aquí- manifestó shane mientras observaba como la figura de un hombre alto, fuerte y con un parche en el ojo entraba a su oficina.

Oficial shane espero que mi visita no lo tome por sorpresa, debe saber perfectamente porque estoy aquí-

Gobernador Philip, estamos haciendo lo posible por capturar a esos bandidos pero - ahora te las excusas veo que no eres tan eficiente como dices – decía el gobernador mientras tomaba asiento –mira shane he venido a solucionarte los problemas, es lo que hago por eso soy el gobernador-

De que está hablando?- pregunto curioso shane

Daryl- llamo el gobernador a un hombre de chaqueta de cuero, pantalones vaqueros, pelo largo rubio castaño con una ballesta de tiro en sus hombros entro a la oficina.

Daryl Dixon es un excelente rastreador estoy seguro que el podrá encontrar a los saviors además me lo recomendó su hermano merle y él es mi mano derecha en los asuntos de Atlanta- explicaba el gobernado

Ya veo es todo un personaje- fue lo que pudo manifestar shane que observaba al tipo enfrente de el de pies a cabeza- no te dejes llevar por su apariencia realmente es alguien de quien deberías cuidarte- manifestó el gobernador

Ahora me pones vigilantes?- pregunto shane- bueno si mantuvieras controlada la plaga de negan no tuviera que tomar estas medidas- respondió el gobernador mientras se servía un trago.

Y que quieres que lo nombre un oficial mas – especuló con ironía shane- no no no él no es un buen chico el estará aquí por parte del servicio de Atlanta, él trabaja para mí- termino de explicar el gobernado antes de retirarse y dirigirse a daryl y decirle al odio- espero tener resultado en poco tiempo- daryl solo asintió con la cabeza- es un hombre de pocas palabras- lanzo el gobernador para después irse.

Bueno daryl me llamo shane y soy el jefe aquí antes estaba greg pero- explicaba shane antes de ser interrumpido- se todo lo que necesito saber de este pueblo y su gente- tiro daryl mientras acomodaba su ballesta- bien veo que vienes al día y donde piensas vivir- pregunto curioso shane mientras tomaba su arma.- viviré en la casa 820 – escupió daryl viendo la cara sorpresiva del tipo que tenía enfrente. La encontraste tu?- me la dio el gobernador y no pienso decir más estoy aquí para rastrear personas no para un interrogatorio- termino de decir daryl.

Bueno iremos al hospital que fue atacado ayer vienes?- por supuesto- dijo daryl para seguirlo- cuando llegaron al estacionamiento- le diré a uno de los oficiales que traiga una patrulla extra y te acompañe lo siento pero esta – señalo shane una patrulla azul - está llena- daryl solo le dio una mirada fría mientras se alejaba de ellos sin decir nada – y ahora dónde va?- se preguntaba para si mismo shane acto seguido el tipo se puso enfrente de ellos con una motocicleta- este tipo será un dolor de cabeza- finalizo de decir shane a morales antes de subirse al auto e irse al hospital.

En HOSPITAL….

Daryl se bajó de su moto y pretendía entrar al hospital cuando un policía de los que cuidaba la entrada no le dio pasada entonces lo golpe, los demás sacaron su arma y le apuntaron, shane les dijo que él era un investigador de Atlanta así que podía pasar, las cosas se calmaron y daryl pudo entrar pero antes vio un cadáver en una camilla tapado con una sábana blanca en la entrada y junto a él un chino bien a mallugado de golpes,

Glen le dijo a shane que ese era el cadáver de rick , shane destapo el cadáver miro que el rostro estaba desencajado todas las partes, así q era difícil de asegurar si era él o no se sacó un poco de onda, pero según el doctor fue debido a que después del ataque la energía del hospital se fue por eso muchos de los muertos entraron en descomposición rápidamente al estar guardados en caja, lori no se sentía capaz de ver a su esposo muerto por lo que todo el papeleo y los arreglos del funeral y el entierro se encargaría él.

Daryl se encontraba en la parte baja del hospital revisando por un pasillo que decía morgue le llamo la atención que en el piso hubiera pringas de sangre, entro al cuarto frio , que tenía rejas pensó que talvez ayer llevaron un cadáver ahí y ps a eso era las pringas en el suelo justo cuando se iba a ir escucho un golpe en uno de los cubículos de muerto, daryl se acercó lentamente mientras , quitaba de su hombro la ballesta y la ponía en posición de ataque, abrió la puerta y un tipo cayó al suelo.

Ayú….damee…. Fue lo que escuche decir

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este cap se me fue difícil buscar tiempo para escribir espero leer sus ideas, criticas y comentarios acerca del rumbo de la historia.

.


End file.
